


Stuffed

by foryouandbits



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryouandbits/pseuds/foryouandbits
Summary: After Jack becomes jealous of Tim, the boy who hit on Bitty, Bitty uses his Halloween costume to enact a little revenge. What was a great plan quickly backfires in the best of ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of [Tim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8297638) for anyone who wanted a continuation of the story. I didn't want to make it a 2nd chapter for those who weren't pro-smut.
> 
> This is for DisraeliGears and eclecticverse23 who asked me to write a follow up.

Bitty usually spent weekends with Jack when Jack was in town, but Halloween at the Haus was non-negotiable. Jack was in town, though, and wasn’t playing on Sunday, so Bitty made an excuse to drink less than usual at the Halloween Kegster so he could wake up early, take the 9:00 train to Providence, and knock on Jack’s door by 10:45.

Less drinking and leaving the cleaning to the frogs and tadpoles meant Bitty could catch a bit more sleep, but his eyes were not in the mood to stay open. When Jack opened the door, Bitty was resting against the doorframe with his eyes closed. Jack chuckled at the sight of him and Bitty opened his eyes and looked up at Jack from underneath his eyelashes.

“Good morning, Bits,” said Jack. “I didn’t think you’d be by today.”

“Wanted to see you,” said Bitty.

“Come on in.” Jack stepped aside and Bitty walked in, clutching his coat close to his chest. It was cold that morning when he left the Haus and the combination of pea coat and sweatpants was not quite enough for New England in November. Jack watched Bitty enter before he shut the door to the hallway, and then, as Jack turned back, noticed something odd about the hood of the sweatshirt Bitty wore under his coat. Bitty collapsed onto the couch and kicked off his shoes.

“Bits?” Jack asked. Bitty looked over his shoulder, his eyes drowsy. “Did you want to take your coat off?”

Bitty felt the corner of his lip tip upward. “Mmm, no, I think I’m good for now.”

“You look warm.”

“I am warm,” said Bitty. “Perfectly warm.” Bitty rested his head against the back of Jack’s couch and Jack stepped in front of him; Jack looked just as warm in his own sweatpants and T-shirt and as he stood there in Bitty’s direct line of sight, began to idly scratch his stomach. Bitty’s eyes trailed down to Jack’s stomach, his T-shirt riding up just slightly, purposefully. Bitty looked back up at Jack.

“Did you, um, have any plans today?” Bitty asked, attempting to be casual. Jack slowly shook his head, his hand now resting on his stomach, his eyes directly on Bitty, his shirt pushed up just enough to give Bitty a hint of skin, which, of course, was Jack’s intent. “Good,” said Bitty. “Me neither.”

“When’s your train back?” Jack asked.

“In the morning.” Jack cocked an eyebrow. “Assuming that’s okay.”

“Yeah, you can always stay with me,” said Jack. Jack let go of his shirt and Bitty’s eyes darted down to the missing piece of skin. “But you should probably take your coat off if you’re going to stay.”

“Why do you want me to take my coat off so badly?” Bitty asked.

“The heat’s on. I don’t want you to start sweating,” said Jack but the sentence felt unfinished and the end of it wasn’t lost on Bitty. Bitty groaned and got to his feet, standing just in front of Jack, and brought his hands to his coat.

“All right, all right,” said Bitty. He unfastened the first toggle on his camel colored coat. Jack stared and Bitty lowered his hands to the second toggle, which Bitty opened, and Jack’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of bare skin. They were alone in Jack’s apartment, the room completely silent, standing just three feet away from each other – Bitty heard the sharp intake of breath and it caused the grin on his face to grow.

“You know, maybe I’ll just leave it on,” said Bitty and Jack took one step forward and took control of the situation by unfastening the final two toggles and pulling the coat off Bitty, a groan escaping Jack’s lips at the sight of the upper half of Bitty’s puck bunny costume, a deep V to the center of his chest, his arms completely bare. Bitty reached behind his head and pulled up his hood – one ear flopped in front of his face, the other to the side.

“Is it better in person?” Bitty whispered.

There was barely any blue left in Jack’s pupils as his eyes swooped down the expanse of the costume, from the tips of the ears to the waistband of Bitty’s sweatpants. Bitty took that moment to glance down at Jack’s pants, and his question was answered. Jack hooked his finger into Bitty’s waistband and tugged.

“Off,” Jack demanded.

Bitty turned around and Jack moaned, anticipating what was to come, and then Bitty slowly pulled on his pants and tugged them over the white puff of cotton adhered to the back of the costume and down his slender, bare legs. “Fuck,” Jack whispered, barely audible, and Bitty glanced behind him to take a peek at Jack’s face, which was staring directly at Bitty’s ass.

“Better?”

Jack looked into Bitty’s eyes and gave a slight nod.

Bitty stepped out of his sweatpants one foot at a time, using the back of the couch for balance, and as soon as the pants were off and kicked away, he felt a hand slip underneath the hem of his short shorts. The hand was gentle but insistent, caressing the underside of his ass, and Bitty’s eyes closed.

He made the trip to Providence purely with the intention to tease Jack with the costume after Jack got so possessive about Tim, but as he bent over the couch and felt Jack’s large hands swoop under the fabric and cup the bare skin underneath, Bitty was quickly losing control of the situation. Bitty planted his socked feet into the hardwood floor, stiffened his back, and pushed against Jack’s hands before he stood.

“Come on, I was going to make us lunch,” said Bitty. Jack backed up and Bitty headed toward the kitchen, adjusting the ears on his hood. “Do you still have those peppers from when I was over earlier?” Jack stood in the living room and stared at Bitty as Bitty bent over and rummaged through Jack’s refrigerator. Jack never replied so Bitty straightened up again and looked back at Jack. “Honey? Do you still have those peppers?”

“Yes,” said Jack. “On the counter.”

“Okay. Are you okay with stuffed peppers?” Jack opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped, closed his mouth, and shook his head. Bitty smiled.

“No? No stuffed peppers?” Jack shook his head again. “Did you want to stuff something else?” Jack chuckled, his cheeks red, and nodded. “What were you thinking?”

“ _Lapin_ ,” said Jack, and Bitty smiled. That was one word on his vocabulary quiz he had no problem identifying.

“Mmm, no,” said Bitty, “peppers sound better.”

“Eric,” said Jack, and Bitty immediately looked over at Jack. “I’m sorry I riled you up on Friday. I did it on purpose.” Bitty closed the refrigerator and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I’m sorry. But if you don’t get over here right this second I’m going to come in my pants and not in you.” Bitty smiled.

“Okay, hun,” said Bitty. “Let’s go in the bedroom.”

Jack waited for Bitty to reenter the living room and then, with one fluid motion, picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. There was nothing Bitty could do except laugh as Jack ran down the hallway to the bedroom.

Jack deposited Bitty on the bed, Bitty bouncing with an “oof!” on top of the covers. Jack removed his shirt and Bitty took a moment to appreciate Jack in all of his glory, forgetting about the intent of this visit and how he’d really just wanted to tease. Jack may have said Bitty was ripped, but Jack’s chest was a thing of wonder. Bitty was toned but skinny; Jack’s chest was solid muscle, his pecs carved from marble, his abs a set of thick lines. Bitty wanted to get his hands on them, so he lifted himself up on his elbows, looked right into Jack’s eyes, and whispered, “Come here.”

Jack climbed on top of him, pushing Bitty back down on the bed, and touched their lips together. Bitty craned his neck, intensifying the kiss, and pulled Jack’s body against his. Jack rubbed his hips against Bitty’s and Bitty moaned loudly, Bitty’s hands brushing over Jack’s obliques, over the muscles in his back. Jack ran his fingers along the V of Bitty’s costume, resting on the white zipper at the cusp.

“So you wore this at the Kegster last night?” Jack whispered directly into Bitty’s ear, the puff of breath causing a shiver to creep from the nape of Bitty’s neck all the way down his spine.

“Yes,” said Bitty.

“And everyone got to see you with it on?”

“Yes,” repeated Bitty.

“Except me?”

“I sent you a picture –”

“But you paraded around in these little shorts and drank beer and laughed and flirted while I was at home staring at your picture and wanting nothing more than to touch you?” Bitty bit his lip; Jack’s voice was low, possessive, and directly in his ear. “You didn’t think about me at all, did you?”

Jack’s fingers pulled at the zipper and it slowly slid down further and further until it reached Bitty’s waist. Jack slipped his fingers inside, over the wisp of hair below Bitty’s navel. Bitty groaned at the feeling of Jack’s feather-light touch and forgot to respond.

“I bet you were thinking about Tim,” continued Jack, “and how guilty you were for turning him down when he clearly was interested in you. About how you wanted to invite him to the Kegster so you could show him your costume.”

“No –“

“I bet you were,” said Jack. “And then you thought you’d rub it in and come here in your bunny ears and your short shorts to remind me that everyone else has seen it in person except for me.”

“No –“

“Hmm, something tells me that’s true,” said Jack and he pulled away from Bitty’s neck to look into his eyes. Bitty’s torso was shaking underneath Jack’s fingers, the sensation both ticklish and enticing, and Bitty just wanted Jack to touch three inches lower. “Did you come here today to tease me?”

Despite Bitty’s rapid descent into sensation, a small smile crossed his lips.

“Maybe.”

“So what makes you think that I’m going to let you get your way?”

“Maybe because you said if I didn’t touch you, you’d come in your pants, and I think there was mention of coming inside me instead,” teased Bitty, and Jack frowned, his lip in a pout, and Bitty couldn’t help himself. He lifted himself off the bed and caught Jack’s pouty lip between his teeth. Jack moaned and fell on top of Bitty again, pressing him into the mattress, kissing him over and over again. When Bitty slid both of his hands over Jack’s back, Jack let go and pulled up again.

“You know,” he said, “I can come inside you without you coming at all.”

“And I could go home right now and just let you stew about this costume some more.”

“You’d have to get out of my grip first.”

Jack encased Bitty inside his tight, strong arms and rolled them over so Bitty lay on top of Jack. Bitty giggled and kissed Jack again. Jack quickly let him go, his hands travelling back down the back of the costume and squeezing through his shorts, pulling Bitty’s hips against Jack’s in a slow, purposeful grind. Bitty moaned deeply and put his face in Jack’s neck.

“Fuck, Jack, okay. Okay, what do you want?”

Jack pulled Bitty’s hood down and pushed the suit off his shoulders, and the costume pooled at Bitty’s waist. “Off,” Jack demanded again.

“You too,” said Bitty and he pulled Jack’s pants off of him, freeing his engorged and leaking cock. Bitty glanced at it only momentarily, knowing any longer would cause him to lose focus, and stood in front of Jack instead. Jack sat up to watch as Bitty began to push at the sides of his costume. Jack shook his head and twirled his finger, causing Bitty to blush from the crest of his cheeks down his neck and over his chest, but he turned around as directed and looked at Jack from over his shoulder. Jack nodded and Bitty slowly began to inch the costume over the swell of his behind, watching Jack watching him, until he was completely bent over and the costume was on the floor.

Jack quickly opened his side drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube before returned to his previous position and tossed the bottle to Bitty. Bitty caught it in his left hand.

“You’re not going to make me do this myself, are you?” Bitty asked.

“Yes,” said Jack. Bitty frowned and Jack chuckled. “You’re the one who thought it’d be a good idea to tease me. It’s your own fault.” Bitty crinkled his nose; he’d never had sex before Jack and had never actually explored that part of himself alone, so Jack was the only one who’d ever actually worked him open. It was one of Bitty’s favorite parts of sex and, when he looked back at Jack, realized that Jack knew that.

“Fine,” said Bitty. “But you have to watch.”

“That was the plan,” said Jack.

Bitty heel-toed to the side, creating a wide V with his legs, and then just as slowly as he removed his costume, he bent over and thanked the Lord he hadn’t lost his figure skating flexibility. He opened the cap of the lube, squirted some on the fingers of his right hand, and then proceeded to touch himself, one finger tracing the outline of his hole, knowing Jack could see the entire thing.

Jack audibly gasped when Bitty breached himself; Bitty looked behind him again and saw Jack bent forward, his eyes locked on Bitty’s fingers, and the sight of Jack’s arousal made Bitty’s own cock twitch in anticipation of what was to come when he was finally relaxed enough to take Jack inside of him. Bitty worked another finger in, perhaps a little too quickly, but he was losing patience. Jack stared, barely blinking, and when Bitty finally was able to fit three fingers in, Jack reached forward, grabbed Bitty by the hips, and pulled him back into Jack’s lap.

“Jack,” Bitty moaned, “Jack, I need you to fuck me.”

“Yes,” said Jack, who lay back down on the bed and let Bitty maneuver on top of him. Bitty still faced away from Jack and knew it was intentional, knew if he tried to spin around Jack would stop him, so he let Jack guide Bitty’s hips down onto himself, breaching Bitty with a small sting that Bitty forgot once he sank completely down on top of him. Bitty bit his lip and held in his curse as he adjusted to the fullness of Jack inside of him, his eyes closed, his own cock aching. When Bitty reached for his cock Jack grabbed both of his hands instead.

“No,” said Jack. “No touching.”

“Fuck,” Bitty breathed, practically humming from desire. “Fuck, then move, Jack.” Jack obliged with short, shallow thrusts, searching for the optimal angle and when Bitty screamed “FUCK!” Jack knew he’d found the right spot. He held tightly onto Bitty’s hands, knowing Bitty wanted to touch himself, and then increased his pace.

“This is what happens,” said Jack, “when you tease me.”

“I’m sorry,” said Bitty. “I didn’t –“

“You knew this would happen, don’t lie to me,” said Jack and Bitty didn’t reply, lost in the sensation of Jack hitting his prostate over and over again. The orgasm was building inside of him already, fueled by the thought of Jack’s face when he saw the costume, of the grit in Jack’s voice when Bitty spoke about Tim, of the incredibly positive reaction to Bitty’s attempt to torment him. “You wanted it to end up like this, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Bitty whispered.

“I knew it.”

“Oh my God, Jack – Jack, I’m gonna –“

Jack stopped thrusting and pulled out completely. Bitty opened his eyes, the swell in his belly gone, and looked over his shoulder at Jack, who was smirking.

“You little shit!” Bitty yelled, pulling his hands out of Jack’s and slapping Jack on the thighs. Jack began to giggle, small convulsions in his abs, bouncing Bitty on top of him but not at all in the way that Bitty wanted. “Oh my God, I was going to come!”

“I know,” said Jack.

“Oh my God put your dick back inside of me right now!”

“Okay, okay, bossypants,” said Jack, still laughing. Before he could take hold of himself, though, Bitty turned around on his lap to face him.

“You’ve had your fun. I want to look at you when I come. And I want to see you AFTERWARD, when you come.”

The look on Bitty’s face was precious; he was flushed from cheek to navel with red, splotchy marks all over his chest, but he looked both blissed out and indignant, his hair mussed from the hood of his costume. His eyes were determined and his nose lifted arrogantly, but he placed Jack back inside of him with vigor and Jack forgot what he was doing. It took Bitty a few strides to find his prostate again but he did while bent over Jack and thoroughly grinding down on him. Jack lifted his hands to place them on Bitty’s hips when Bitty grabbed both of them and forced them up and over Jack’s head, and Jack would have smiled if he weren’t so utterly focused on what Bitty was doing to him.

“Bits,” he muttered, quietly, causing Bitty’s eyelids to flutter in desire; Bitty crossed Jack’s wrists together and held onto them with one hand before he snaked his right hand in between their bodies and began to stroke himself wildly, clearly close to completion. Jack could feel Bitty tightening around his cock and then, a moment later, and without interruption this time, Bitty’s body began to convulse and Jack felt the warm streams of Bitty’s come streak onto Jack’s stomach.

Bitty lost all control in that moment and fell on top of Jack, spineless, so Jack weaseled out of his grip, placed both hands on Bitty’s hips, and bucked up into him four more times before coming inside of him, a pleased sigh escaping his lips.

They rested there for several minutes, Jack softening inside of Bitty, before either had the ability to move again. Bitty lifted his head of Jack’s chest and looked up at him, a small grin on his lips.

“Sorry I teased you,” said Bitty.

“Sorry I was so possessive,” said Jack.

“Ah, don’t be sorry. If you fuck me like that every time you’re jealous I think I’ll have to tease you more often.”

“How about you just agree to love only me?” Jack asked. Bitty rested his chin on Jack’s chest.

“That’s easy,” said Bitty. “I will always love only you.”

Jack pulled Bitty up into a gentle kiss before Bitty rested his head in the crook of Jack’s neck and they both began to drift to sleep together, completely sated, completely at peace.


End file.
